wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Characteristic
=Vitality= *Increases your Health points total. *Can be increased using the 5 characteristic points you get per level. =Wisdom= *Increases experience gained. *Can be increased using the 5 characteristic points you get per level. =Chance= *Increases Water-type damage. *Increases Affinity. *Can be increased using the 5 characteristic points you get per level. *Maximum effective cap of 3*current level (meaning if you will overspend 2 points if you put them all into a single characteristic, they still count as spent, but they have no effect on damage etc) =Agility= *Increases Air-type damage. *Can be increased using the 5 characteristic points you get per level. *Maximum effective cap of 3*current level (meaning if you will overspend 2 points if you put them all into a single characteristic, they still count as spent, but they have no effect on damage etc) =Strength= *Increases Earth-type damage. *Can be increased using the 5 characteristic points you get per level. *Maximum effective cap of 3*current level (meaning if you will overspend 2 points if you put them all into a single characteristic, they still count as spent, but they have no effect on damage etc) =Intelligence= *Increases Fire-type damage. *Can be increased using the 5 characteristic points you get per level. *Maximum effective cap of 3*current level (meaning if you will overspend 2 points if you put them all into a single characteristic, they still count as spent, but they have no effect on damage etc) =Initiative= *Determines who moves first in combat each round. *Increases with each level gained, though the amount of each depends on your Class. =Prospecting= *Determines your chance of dropping items. *Increases with each level gained, though the amount of each depends on your Class. =Will= *Resistance to mental manipulation spells. *Increases with each level gained, though the amount of each depends on your Class. =Affinity= *Bonus to Healing spells. *Increases directly with the amount of Chance you have. =Ferocity (Critical Hit)= *All weapons and most spells have a chance of getting a critical hit. For weapons and many spells, this means doing higher damage. However, a wide variety of critical hit effects exist, so check the spell to be sure what it does. =Mechanics= *Amount of traps you can have active in a battle. =Leadership= *Amount of summons you can control at one time in a battle. =Dodge= *Chance of successfully moving away from an enemy. =Tackle= *Chance to stop the enemy from moving away from you. =Health Points (Life/HP)= *Health points keep your character alive in combat. If you reach 0 life (HP), your character is removed from the battle. If everyone on your side is defeated, you character may die. If this does not happen, you will be restored to 1 HP when the battle ends. *The initial Health Point value at level 1 depends on the character's Class. *Increases with each level gained, though the amount of each depends on your Class. *Life can be restored by the Emote /sit and certain spells. =Action points (AP)= *Action Points are used to perform actions during combat. Each spell or attack requires a certain number of AP to attempt. If you don't have the AP, you can't attempt the action. The base value for every class is 6 AP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. A player will seek to raise their base value in order to perform more actions during their turn, and will accept a decrease in their base value because they are getting a desired gain in another stat or stats. At the start of each turn the base value the character had when combat began is restored, then AP is added or subtracted due to the effects of any spells that have been cast on the character. =Movement Points (MP)= *Movement Points are used to move your character during combat. Moving your character one space on the grid requires one MP. The base value for every class is 3 MP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. A player will seek to raise their base value in order to be able to move more spaces during their turn, and will accept a decrease in their base value because they are getting a desired gain in another stat or stats. At the start of each turn the base value the character had when combat began is restored, then MP is added or subtracted due to the effects of any spells that have been cast on the character. =Wakfu Points (WP)=